The present invention relates to a passenger cell for a passenger car with a load-bearing shell structure, which in each case as lateral frame members has an A-pillar and an adjoining lateral roof frame, and with lateral roof gripping rails arranged at least above the seat position of the front seats.
German Patent No. 883 407 and German Patent No. 946 116 show that the interior of a passenger cell of a passenger car can be provided with gripping bars which are arranged above the side doors and extend over the length of the interior. The gripping bars are secured from the inside to the shell structure of the passenger cell.
German Utility Model No. 82 12 608, German Patent No. 12 89 755 and German Offenlegungsschrift 27 35 531 describe gripping rails, which are secured in the region of the roof frame of a passenger cell and protrude into the interior, being configured additionally as head protection for vehicle passengers.
All of the known gripping arrangements in the interior of the passenger cell are, however, attached to the particular frame parts of the passenger cell by securing elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a passenger cell with a load-bearing shell structure which does not require any additional fitting of gripping rails.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention providing that the A-pillar and the adjoining lateral roof frame each have a two-part longitudinal profile. The two longitudinal profile parts are arranged at a distance from each other and an inner longitudinal profile part protruding into the interior as a roof gripping rail. The present invention renders unnecessary the additional fitting of hand grips, gripping rails or gripping bars. Also, the inner longitudinal profile part additionally takes on a contributory load-bearing shell function since the two longitudinal profile parts are load-bearing elements of the shell structure. Because the inner longitudinal profile part extends over the length of the side members of the A-pillar and the adjoining lateral roof rails, a gripping region exists in the region of the entire seat position of the front seats and serves as an entry and exit aid.
In an embodiment of the invention, the longitudinal profile has a web connecting the two longitudinal profile parts to each other over their length. As a result, the longitudinal profile can be produced as a component which has the two longitudinal profile parts arranged at a distance from each other.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the inner longitudinal profile part has a hollow profile which is fixed in the region of its end faces into the shell structure. The longitudinal profile therefore comprises two parts which are both fitted into the shell structure.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the inner longitudinal profile part is surrounded by a gripping profile. As a result, the function of the inner longitudinal profile part as a gripping rail is improved since the gripping profile can be configured with ergonomic considerations in mind.
The gripping profile may also have an energy-absorbing padding to additionally serve as impact protection,